


Tiny and Tinier

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Giantess - Freeform, Mouth Play, Multi, Other, Role Reversal, Shrinking, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome, micro/macro, tiny female, tiny male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: Lucas, Jada and Sonia are a poly couple with a love for sizeplay, lets see how far they take it.





	Tiny and Tinier

“Ooooh~” Jada moaned as she wrapped her legs around Lucas as he had her pinned up against the wall. His hands dug into her ass, holding her small body up easily. “Fuck yes you’re so good baby~”

            Lucas chuckled as he leaned closer, nipping at her neck as he continued to pound into her ass with reckless abandon, almost breaking through the wall. He stood a good foot taller than her, which given she was barely over five feet. Her chocolate skin glistened with sweat, her hair was more disheveled than it normally was, and her little cock bounced with each of his thrusts.

            “Do you want me to cum in you?” Lucas smiled manically as Jada tried forming words but was too far lost in her pleasure to make anything past a moan. “You gotta beg for it, little girl~” He emphasized his command with a hard thrust, causing her to yelp loudly.

            “YES! FUCKING CUM IN ME ALREADY~” Lucas was happy to oblige. He reeled back and thrust into her full force, inciting a small groan from the wall and a very loud one from Jada. As he unloaded his cum into her, rope after hot sticky rope, she came in turn. He always loved her cumming face.

            Her eyes rolled back, mouth hanging agape, and her little dick twitching as it struggled to make the tiniest rope compared to his. He loved to tease her, as she loved to be teased, one of the many things they had in common. “Well, I see you two started without me.”

            Lucas looked away from Jada to the sultry, playful voice behind, spotting the Latina beauty in the doorway. Sonia was the…well she wasn’t a third wheel in the relationship, more just…extra fun. The three of them were very open friends, with very obvious benefits, and were happy.

            Where Jada was the obligatory tiny girl, Lucas the tall, lanky guy, Sonia was a bit on the ‘thicc’ side. Just enough fat on her in the right places she filled out perfectly. Lucas smiled as he kept Jada held in place, who was still caught in her post-orgasm high. “Oh, you know us Sonia, just a couple of horn dogs that can’t stop.”

            She smirked and sauntered up to Lucas, placing a well-manicured hand on his bare chest. “Oh, believe me, I know, which is why tonight, we’re going to have some good old fun~”

            She poked his chest with her nail, sending a shiver through Lucas. “Oh? Just like old times hm?” He kept his smile down at her, but slowly, barely noticeable even, she seemed to get closer and closer.

            “Yes. Some good, old fashioned fun.” She reached her hands up and cupped his face, pulling him into a soft, warm kiss, their tongues dancing gently. He had to kneel down slightly but found that he had to do it less and less, the longer their kiss lasted.

            Eventually he pulled away from her, noting the greater weight in his hands, and that he was now looking slightly up to Sonia. “So…how fast are we doing this?” He grunted slightly as he felt Jada shift in his arms, finally waking up.

            “Hey what’s-oh! Sonia. You’re back…and you’re shrinking Lucas first?” Her voice wasn’t made more just…disappointed. She was noticeably pouting, setting her legs down from around Lucas, allowing the now smaller boy to let go of her, but not entirely, his hands still firmly gripped on her cheeks.

            “Oh, hush Jada, I know how much you love shrinking, but you have to give Lucas a first turn at some point don’t you?” She gently nudged Lucas out of the way, who was still diminishing in height, but he didn’t mind. She cupped Jada’s face much the same way she had cupped his earlier, although this time she was looking down, instead of up.

            “Don’t be a greedy little girl Jada. Otherwise I’ll have to punish you, and we both know you wouldn’t want that…now do you?” Jada shivered, and Lucas bit his lip. Sonia’s definition of ‘punish’ often varied in many different ways. Sometimes it was actual punishment, other times it was pleasurable, other times it was…well…interesting.

            “N-no ma’am. i…I’ll stop being greedy, I promise.” Jada’s dick twitched slightly as she said that, making Sonia giggle, closing her eyes and tilting her head in a warm, yet somewhat sadistic smile.

            “Good girl~” Sonia always had that affect on Jada. She wasn’t much taller than her, only a head taller, but her presence and overall personality easily made Jada putty in her hands. Same was true for Lucas. He almost towered over her, but she was much more ‘built’ than he was, and even to him, she was intimidating.

            Although at the current moment, he had to strain his neck to look up to her, he was probably shorter than Jada by now. “So, uh…are we just going to stand her until Jada cums from looking into your eyes?” his snarky remark earned him an over-the-shoulder glance from Sonia, and a pouting scowl from Jada.

            “Oh? You want to act that way boy? Then I guess I’ll just have to let Jada cum then, would you like that Jada?” She returned her attention to Jada, all the while Lucas was still downsizing, ever so slowly.

            Jada smirked, bringing her hands up to pull off Sonia’s. “Yes…I’d love that a lot~” She walked past Sonia, a smile on her face, her dick throbbing, and her eyes full of lust. She walked over to Lucas, who by now was easily a foot shorter than Jada, a complete height swap from before.

            She picked up Lucas, almost effortlessly given his new stature, and set him down on the bed. She rubbed her cock up against his, which, ironically, was still smaller. He smirked up to her, “I lose a foot, and you’re still only half my size~”

            Jada blushed, causing Sonia to chuckle behind her. “F-fine, you want to be that way? I’ll show you. She grabbed Lucas’s legs, pushing them up behind his head and immediately thrusted her cock inside his ass, making him moan loudly.

            “Not so tough with a dick inside you, now are you?” Jada bit her lip as she began to relentlessly pound into the smaller boy, inciting moan after moan from him. And all the while, Sonia was watching intently, biting her finger as she watched Jada enact some revenge on him.

            “S-still…bigger than…y-you~” Lucas managed to squeeze out words between breathes, his eyes rolled back slightly from the pleasure, and his face contorted into a dumb grin. He loved it when Jada was like this, finally able to fuck him and him feel it. She always fucked him hard and deep, well, as deep as she could given her meager equipment, but at the size he was at right now…it felt like heaven.

            “Let me fuck you like the slut you are~” Jada smiled as she pulled out of Lucas, who had lost another couple of inches while he was being fucked. Jada grabbed him and flipped him onto his stomach, pulling him up so he was on all fours. She clambered up onto the bed and grabbed his hips, lining up and slamming back into him.

            Sonia loved watching this whole ordeal, even going so far as to strip herself and playing with her tits while Jada had her way with the ever-shrinking Lucas. Soon he’d be too small to fit around even HER cock, but Sonia had plans for that.

            While Jada was lost in her fucking, she slowly walked up behind her, extending a finger and gently poking Jada in the small of her back. The poke sent a shiver through Jada, but she was far too occupied with Lucas to notice it. Sonia smiled as she gave another small poke in the same spot, and the effects were much more noticeable.

            As she was fucking Lucas, the two of them a tangle of limbs as they fucked on the bed, she began to shrink too. Her shrinkage was slightly faster than Lucas’s, but by the time she would have noticed…well~

            “Fucking take my cum you little slut~” Jada let out a throaty moan as she slammed into Lucas one final time, unleashing her load inside him, causing him to release his all over himself. Despite him being only a foot tall at this point, he still came the same, relatively speaking.

            While Jada still only came the miniscule amount she always did. The ordeal left the both of them winded and exhausted, the larger Jada falling down on the tiny Lucas. “Hey…watch it.”

            “S-sorry~” Jada rolled off of Lucas, smiling as she looked over and down at him, Lucas returning the same smile. “So…we even?”

            He fake thought, looking up and away from her, making her chuckle slightly. “Sure, I think we’re even…for now.” He sat up, his body now a measly six inches tall, and it appeared to have stopped. “Although…I think Sonia has some plans for you~”

            “What do you…mean?” Jada looked up to see Sonia, crawling over so she was on top of Jada, although she was…much bigger than she should have been.

            “What he means is, you finally get to shrink. Just. Like. You. Wanted~” Sonia smiled as she leaned down, planting a kiss on Jada’s cheek, making the girl blush, and her entire body warm up. She shot down much faster than Lucas, passing the foot-tall mark almost instantly, and began her fast shrink to smaller heights.

            “I just love it when my toys have their fun…they’re just so…delicious~” She opened her mouth, which seemed like a massive cave at this point and ran her tongue down Jada’s body, making the girl moan as her body was coated head to toe.

            Lucas gave a tiny yelp as a hand scooped him up, the boy now a measly, tiny, single inch in height, and she placed him on top of Jada’s one-foot tall body, which was still shrinking by the second. “You two are just the perfect snack~” She kept her tongue licking up, continuously running up and down Jada’s body while she shrank, and completely enveloping Lucas with the tip of her tongue.

            “S-Sonia…please~” Jada whimpered as she was down to the same size as Lucas, the two of them dripping in her saliva.

            “Let us have…m-more fun~” Lucas let out shaky words through his breaths as Sonia smiled down at them.

            “Of course, a goddess’s subjects do deserve SOME pleasure after all~” Sonia’s voice was almost booming at the size they were at, yet she spoke softly enough that she truly did sound like a goddess. She opened her mouth wide above the two of her shrunken toys closing around them as she scooped them up, landing them on her tongue.

            They yelped as they jostled about on her tongue, as she sat up on the bed, opening her mouth just enough so they could have some light inside her mouth. “Don’t just lay there, have some fun while I have mine~” The one thing that amazed them both without end was how she could talk almost normally with two shrunken people in her mouth, she had to be some kind of ventriloquist.

            Jada and Lucas looked to each other as they smiled and stood atop her tongue, only to notice something even more fun. Jada was still shrinking. Even now she was only up to Lucas’s stomach, and still diminishing.

            “Well… guess that was what Sonia meant by that.” Lucas smiled as he kneeled, pulling Jada in by her waist and kissing her, his larger tongue spreading her mouth as she moaned around it. Even as they made out, Jada was still shrinking.

            “H-how small will I get?” Jada looked up to Lucas, who was almost…well, she couldn’t possibly place heights at this size. She only came up to his upper thigh now, his cock looking imposing at the size difference.

            “I don’t hear anything happening in there~” Sonia’s mouth shook slightly as she gently berated the two, making them chuckle. They quickly made to fix the issue, with Lucas grabbing his cock in one hand and Jada in the other, who had reached almost to his knee by now.

            “Well…guess we have to have fun~” He lay down as he pulled Jada on top of him, his cock pushing up against her back. “You look so cute when you’re almost the same size of my cock~” Jada blushed as she turned around, looking his cock in the face.

            “Woah~” She couldn’t really think of anything else to say, she was almost the same size as his cock. Sure, he was big normally, just a hair above ten inches, and given that, she was tiny as all hell. She almost forgot for a second that she was small to Lucas, and that he was tiny compared to Sonia, and that BOTH of them were in her mouth.

            It made her shake with anticipation. She wrapped her arms around Lucas’s member, rubbing up and down, making him moan. “Just because you’re a giant to me doesn’t mean I’m going easy on you~”

            Lucas only nodded as he leaned his head back on Sonia’s tongue, allowing Jada to go all the way on his dick. She had kept shrinking while talking to him, so now she was even smaller, his cock even larger. She stood up as she ran her whole body up and down across his length. His cock dripping precum onto her the whole time, and her own cock rubbing against his was making her shaky.

            Sonia smiled as she heard the two moaning inside her mouth. Lucas was easily heard, while Jada’s was much harder to hear. Still, she had a lot of practice listening to tinies moan, even the tiniest of them. She reached her hand down and rubbed her fingers against her moist lips. _‘Fuck they’re so cute when they’re so tiny~’_

            Jada, at the tiny size she was, she probably wouldn’t be able to see her at this point. But it always wore off over time, in a few hours she’d be back to normal, and then they’d do it all over again. It made her so wet to imagine the two of them having sex on her tongue, so tiny and helpless. And then she imagined how big Lucas seemed to Jada, how a tiny one inch man was a giant to her.

            She arched her back as her eyes fluttered, her pussy spasming around her fingers as she squirted all over the bed. Meanwhile, in her mouth, Lucas was nearing the edge, as was Jada. She was so ready to make him pop and join him while he did it.

            Then Sonia moved. Inside her mouth they fell and tumbled, rubbing against her tongue, and in doing so, set themselves over the edge. Jada came her usual miniscule amount, which, at this point, barely seemed more than a dribble out the end of her cock.

            While Lucas came the same as always. He covered himself with his ropes, shooting out much more than usual. And in the process had managed to shower Jada in his thick cum. They were left, once again, a panting, cum covered mess.

            Jada was on top of Lucas’s chest, with his hand gently laid on top of her. “That was…wow~”

            Jada chuckled at his remark. “Yeah. Best session yet~”

            Suddenly light flooded the mouth, and their world tilted. Lucas kept a tight hold of Jada as they fell a slight distance, landing with a soft thump in Sonia’s hand. “How did my two snacks enjoy their stay?” Jada looked up in utter amazement.

            Sonia was beyond giant to her. Her face was like looking up at the sky, vast and a little out of focus. “Where’s Jada?”

            Lucas held up his hand, with Jada on his palm. It was then she fully realized the actual scale of what she was to Sonia. To her, Lucas was a giant, she was like a penny in his hand. But to Sonia, Lucas was the tiny penny, and she…she must have been less than a speck…it made her hard just thinking about it.

            “OH! There you are~” Sonia smiled as she ascended away from them, apparently laying back on the bed. Her hand lifted up and Lucas pulled Jada back in, as they were once again tumbled out and onto something soft. “You two enjoy yourselves. Get some sleep~”

            Jada looked around, all she was able to see was skin around them. “Where are we Lucas?”

            He smiled as he laid down, “We’re between her breasts~” Jada blushed, laying down on top of Lucas, smiling up at him. “Thanks for holding on to me~”

            “Thanks for getting me off so well~” They smiled as the lights were turned off. Jada stood up and walked up to Lucas’s face, grabbing his nose and giving him a kiss, making him blush.

            “I said sleep you two~” Sonia’s booming voice made Jada blush, and the two of them listened to their goddess, finally laying down to get some rest, so their bodies could return to their normal heights.


End file.
